vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai
Summary Mirai is a playable character in the Senran Kagura Nintendo 3DS series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura Burst. She's a first year Hebijo student (now a part of the Crimson Squad) who's among the smartest among her group next to Haruka. She can be a bit self conscious about her flat chest and hates being ignored (which fueled her one-sided rivalry with the silent Yagyu). Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode Name: Mirai Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 15-16 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Aura, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can creat Shinobi Barriers to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Creation (Can spawn and wield military weaponry like gatling guns and satellite lasers), Weapon Mastery, Transformation, Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Homura, has repeatedly fought shinobi like Hibari, Yagyu, and Ryobi), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Is comparable to other shinobi who can dodge gunfire from Ryobi) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should not be overwhelmingly weaker than Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can trade blows with other strong shinobi, including Ryona. Survived the explosion which leveled the original Hebijo Academy), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi and a renegade) Range: Melee range with gunbrella strikes and hundreds of meters with her strongest Ninja Arts and weapons. Standard Equipment: Alteisen Machine Gunbrella, Grenade Launcher, Gatling Gun, Tank, Mini Fighter Jet Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Hebijo Academy shinobi and Crimson Squad renegade shinobi. She is efficient in using a laptop in her free time and has access to highly advanced weaponry like satellite lasers and fighter jets. Weaknesses: Low self esteem, short tempered, and hates being ignored. Highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Valkyrie:' Mirai lifts up her long layered dress, where it bulges and later revealing a large gun. From there, Mirai waves her hand and gives the command for the gun to start shooting large, purple bullets all at once. *'Satellite Gustav:' Mirai calls upon a laser beam from the sky to strike her enemy from a distance. *'Wolfsschanze:' Several gun-like turrets that form around Mira's waist and begin to levitate. They soon begin to spontaneously fire all at once as Mirai thrusts forward and rams right into her enemies. She pushes them off into a corner until she reaches a halt. From there, her guns raise up and point towards the enemies, unleashing a barrage of bullets on to them. *'Zeppelin':' '''While in midair, Mirai makes a belt of several multi-barrel guns appear around her hips and from under her skirt. She fires all of her weaponry as she flies above her target(s). *'Landkruezer': Mirai lifts her dress, allowing the head of a, soon be revealed, cannon fall out completely before gracefully landing atop it. She holds her umbrella up and several large guns protrude from it on all sides. On her signal, all of the weaponry fires at once. It has both great range and power to ensure it leaves its mark on enemies. The angle and direction can be adjusted while firing, giving her an extra edge when placed in large battle terrain. *'Mirai Schmidt': Mirai lifts her dress and summons a mini fighter jet. She hops up and latches to the tail wing of the plane and starts her barrage of purple hell; unleashing heat seeking missiles and consecutive fire from bullets. To finish it off, Mirai flies straight up into the air and releases a small nuke-like bomb that explodes and leave the imprint of a black cat. This move can be maneuvered about the general field, making it easier to keep a lock on targeted enemies. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senran Kagura Category:Neutral Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Game Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Aura Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sword Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Forcefield Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 8